


Heartfilia Twin WolfSlayers

by Aqua7Sea



Category: Fairy Tail, Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: Follow the journey of Luke Heartfilia and his older twin sister Lucy Heartfilia who reunite with each other in the Fairy tail guild. Will Team Natsu find out Lucy's secret as well as her brother's. What's this Lucy has a lover!





	1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fanfics on Quotev. I want to breath new life into it. So I'll be posting all the chapters here. And hopefully continue it here.

Luke's POV:  
          
"Come on, come on." he groaned in frustration not being able to get in touch with his sister on his cell. I couldn't help getting  frustrated it's been years since they saw each  other. It's all his stupid father's fault that he lives on the street now and who knows what he's did to his sister when he was gone.  
         
"Look there he is boys." I was snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the voices of my chasers.  
          
"Shit there here already!" I yelled out loud and started running towards the train station, already having a ticket to board it. 

Lucy's POV  
          
I was too annoyed with Natsu to check my cell to see who was calling. I felt slightly felt sorry for ignoring how ever was calling me but that dragon breathe had to pay. Who does that annoying fire breathing brat think he is for just waltzing into my room and setting fire to my notes. Everyone in the notes knows how important my notes are to me for the novel with the exception of Lisanna. Once I arrived at the guild doors I kicked them with enough force to sent them onto the ground. The guild looked at me in surprise but didn't say anything seeing that I had a dark aura around me.

No one's POV: Fairy tail  
          
Natsu ran over to Lucy unaware of how angry she was at him. "Whoa Luce when did you get so strong?." He tilted his head.  
         
"That is it I had enough of you!!!." Lucy gave Natsu a Lucy kick to the face that sent him flying through the wall.  
   
Everyone watched in amazement as Natsu was sent flying by Lucy's anger. However Lisanna did not look happy at her but didn't say any thing as she ran to Natsu to see if he was hurt badly.  
          
Levy walked to her. "What did Natsu do to get you mad this time?"  
          
Lucy answered her. "He burned all my notes."

Luke's POV:  
          
Once he was on the train to Magnolia he tried calling his sister again


	2. The Call

Luke's POV:  
          
I called my sister again hoping that she would  pick up. When she answered her cell a shot of relief shot through my body. "Hello Sis?" I said to her at least I hope it is her as the worry in my voice was evident.  
          
"Luke was it you that kept calling me?" She asked me in a soft tender voice.  
          
"Yes it was. I'm sorry if I annoyed you sis."  
          
"You didn't bother me at all." She said to me as a heard some voices asking her questions as she answered them in a slightly harsh voice saying it wasn't there business.   
          
"Um sis who are you with?" I  asked her.  
          
"I'm at the guild and those were my teammates." She told me happily.  
          
"Really your at a guild? Which one?" I asked excitedly.  
          
"I'm at Fairy Tail." Lucy told me  
          
"That's great I'm actually heading there right now." I told her.

Lucy's POV:  
          
"Really? How about I meet you there and you can stay at my place?." I squealed happily.  
          
"That sounds like a plan but I might not be able to stay for long if they track me down." Luke told me in turn I made a grime face.  
          
"They wouldn't if you joined a guild right?" I asked hoping and praying that he said yes.  
          
"Most of them wouldn't but there are some that will still try to kill me sis." He sighed as he answered my silent plead.   
          
"I know how about you join Fairy Tail." I asked him.  
          
"Sis are you trying to ignore what I just said?" He asked fully knowing I might have tried too ignore it.  
          
"No I wasn't but if it would reduce the chances of you getting killed by them then why not." I told him.  
          
"I just don't want to be trouble for anyone sis." He told me  
          
"I promise you, you won't won't be." I said trying to ease his mind.  
          
"Okay sis i'll take your offer and i'll call you when I get there." He told her.  
          
"Alright I'll see you when you get here." We said our goodbyes to each other and turned around to see Lisanna march towards me in anger. 

No one's POV:  In Fairy Tail      
          
Lisanna stomped towards Lucy in anger because she hurt Natsu badly. "What the hell was that for Lucy you just kicked Natsu because he burned some stupid notes!!!."  
          
"I have a question for you. Wouldn't you get angry if he burned something important to you?" Lucy asked in a calm voice that surprised most of the members of Fairy Tail.  
          
"Of course I'd get angry but that's not the--" Lisanna said but was shortly cut off by Lucy.  
          
"The point here is just because it's not important to you doesn't mean it's not important to me." Lucy said to her before exiting the guild.

Lisanna's POV:  
          
I was left shocked as Lucy walked out of the guild to do who knows what. I wonder what that call was about it sounded like whoever has a close relation ship with Lucy. Hmm I better tell Erza, Gray and Natsu not to do anything rash to her no matter how much i disliked what she did to Natsu, since we are Nakama. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to see it was my sister that snapped me out of my thoughts.  
          
"Lisanna was that necessary to do to Lucy?" She asked me.  
          
"No it wasn't I know what I did was be a bitch but still she didn't have to kick him that far." I told her.

Lucy's POV:  
          
I started to work on my guestroom before heading to the train station to meet Luke.


	3. Arrival of Luke Heartfilia

Luke's POV:  
          
I waited for my sister to arrive at the train station as I walked towards the exit and bumped into someone. The person had beautiful beautiful long hair and deep evergreen eyes. He was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts to apologies. "I-i'm sorry Sir I was't looking where I was going."   
          
"I-it's alright I should have watched where I was going." The beautiful creature said in the same flustered tone as me.   
          
"But still it's my fault." I told him.  
          
"It's also my fault. Oh I'm Freed Justine." He introduced himself.  
          
"I'm Luke Heartfilia." I told him my name.

Lucy's POV  
          
I gigged at my brother's interaction with Freed. Instantly I felt the stares of both Laxus and Luke so I waved at them them both. I knew my brother Luke glared at me playfully to come and give him a hug so I did the next best thing and glomped him.  
          
"Oi are you trying to break me sis?" He asked me jokingly.  
          
"Maybe, maybe not it's up to you~." I teased jokingly back. We both laughed as the Raijinshuu team looked at as strangely before Freed broke there awkward meeting with us.  
          
"Is it correct to assume that you know each other?." He asked us.

No one's POV:  
          
"You could say that but we are really twins." Both Lucy and Luke said.  
          
"Your twins!? Lucy why didn't you tell us you had a twin!?" Evergreen squealed excitedly.  
          
"You never asked and we should head over to my apartment." Lucy told Evergreen.  
          
"Hey before you go is the brat going to join Fairy Tail?" Asked Laxus but Luke answered him.  
          
"I kinda have too or my sister will force me to and trust me you don't want to see her truly mad." Luke shuddered  
          
After a while of chatting and making the Raijinshuu promise that they wouldn't tell anyone the twins headed to the apartment.

~ Time skip brought to you by synchronizing stripping of Lyon and Gray ~

Lucy's POV:  
          
It's surprised me how easily my brother and I got to my apartment I just hope my team mates aren't here. Sadly when I opened the door my team mates where there in my apartment.


	4. Meeting Team Natsu

Lucy's POV:  
          
"Sis is something wrong?" Luke asked me.  
        
"Yeah just that my team is in my fucking apartment." I fumed.  
          
"Let's just go in and tell me where the guest room is so I can put my stuff down." He looked at me as if tell me to ignore them for now.  
          
"It's the room in the far right." We both enter the apartment ignoring the three of my team mates in my room. My brother headed to the room I told him about only to be stopped by Natsu.  
        
"Who are you and what are you doing in Luce's place." Natsu asked Luke.  
          
"It's none of your business..." He mumbled to Natsu before passing him.  
          
"Oi I'm not done with yo--" Natsu started.  
          
"NATSU STOP HASSLING MY GUEST AND GET OUT." I shouted at Natsu for trying to pick a fight with my brother.

Erza's POV:  
          
"Lucy don't you see Natsu is only trying to protect you." I told to Lucy.   
          
"Well he doesn't have to protect her from me." The man that Natsu  
          
"SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU!!!" I screamed in rage.  
          
"Just because you don't know me doesn't mean she doesn't and it's not like her life has to rotate around all three of you." He told me in a calm yet dark manner.  
          
"Erza the guy has a point Lucy probably knows and trusts him so just leave the guy be." Gray said to all of us.  
          
"Thank you Sir/Gray." Both Lucy and the man said in unison.

~ Time skip brought to you by Hamza and Sting kissing ~          

No one's POV:

Everyone left after explaining everything and the twins fell asleep.


	5. Meeting Mirajane

No one's POV: Lucy's apartment  
         
Lucy was the first to wake up in the morning out of the two. She started to make breakfast causing Luke to fall out of bed from the smell. Luke came out of the guest room with a bed head causing Lucy to laugh.  
          
"What's so funny sis." He yawn and looked at her with a tired look.  
          
"Your hair it has bed-head." Lucy said to him as she giggles.  
          
Luke begins to pout."It's not my fault that my hair becomes a mess."  
         
After a while of making fun of Luke's, Lucy decides to fix it so they could eat and go to the guild.

Luke's POV:  
          
After sis and I ate our breakfast we headed to the guild well more like I followed her like a lost puppy, you get the point. Luckily my sister told me that there won't be a lot of people this early in the guild. Once we went into the guild my sister asked the girl behind the bar if the master was in.  
          
"Why do you want to see the Master Lucy? Is something wrong." We both sweat dropped as she asked.  
          
"No Mira nothings wrong but I want to ask him something." Lucy said too her.  
          
"It's mostly for me...." I mumbled quietly.  
          
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you." Mira said to me.  
          
"It's fine, I'm Luke Heartfilia." I told her.  
          
"Oh does that mean your related to lucy?" Mira asked.  
          
"Yup it does." Lucy and me chimed together.  
          
"So is master here?" Lucy asked again.  
          
"Master is up in his office~" Mira chimed at us  
          
"Thank you Mira." Me and my sister said in unison before going to where Master was.

No one's POV:  
          
Luke and Lucy went upstairs to the Makarov's office.


	6. Joining the Guild

Makarov's POV:  
          
"Who is it?" I asked as I heard knocking on the door.  
          
"It's Lucy may I come in Master?" She asked me.  
          
I wonder what's wrong. Does she want to leave the guild? No she can't! I thought to myself before answering her. "Yes my child you can enter." I watched as Lucy entered with a young man I was not familiar with  
          
Before I could ask Lucy began to talk. "This is my twin brother Luke Heartfilia."  
          
"You have a twin!? Why did you not tell me this!?" I was beyond shocked when I heard her speak this.  
          
"Perhaps it's because you've never really asked her or so that is what I believe." The young man now known as Luke spoke out.   
          
"No one really asked and if they did I'd tell them so in a way Luke is right." Lucy informed us both.  
          
"You both have a valid points. So may I ask what you want to talk about" I asked thinking to myself that Luke will ask to join.  
          
"Um can brother join the guild." Lucy asked giving me a look that told me she'd give me pain if I didn't agreed.

Luke's POV:  
          
I sweat dropped as my sister gave her guild master the look of promised pain. "Um Sis maybe we should talk about that first." I gave her a hint of what I meant.  
          
"What do you mean boy?" The guild master said.  
          
"Oh right that. Um well what we mean is we have a magic that's rare but I sealed mine but my brother didn't." Lucy started to explained.  
          
"What she's trying to say we are both one of the first four Wolfslayers." I finished for her.  
          
"Since your both twins I'm guessing one of you is Lucifer and the other is Cerberus. Correct?" The Master said.  
          
"That is correct." We chimed.  
          
"I'm the Silver Wolfslayer known as Lucifer." Lucy introduced herself.  
          
"I'm the Shadow Wolfslayer known as Cerberus. I introduced  myself.  
          
"So Luke where would you like your guild mark to be and what color?." The master asked me.  
          
"Navy blue on my left hand." I told him and he stamped it on me.


	7. New Member

Levy's POV:  
          
Was that really Luce with a handsome man at the train station? No way Luce would tell me if she had a boyfriend? But that guy looked like her!? OH MY GOD WHAT IF IT'S HER SON!? I thought to myself as I walked to the guild with Gajeel.  
          
"Oi Shorty what are you thinking about?" Gajeel asked me.   
          
"Um. um nothing!" I squeaked.  
          
"Tell me or i'll chase you too tell me Gihee." Gajeel laughed.  
          
"NEVER!!." I screamed as I started running to the guild.  
          
"Come back here!Gihee~" Gajeel ran after me.   
          
I ran into the guild and I turned to look to see if I lost him. I didn't lose him and he ran into me causing us to kiss. Some where I heard Mira squeal about babies. I was embarrassed to say the least.

Gajeel's POV:  
          
My mind raced as I accidentally kissed the Shorty. Then I suddenly a loud booming voice that was now masked Mira's fangirling I looked up to see it was the master making an announcement. I got off the Shorty and helped her up.  
          
"I wonder what the announcements are." I heard the Shorty sputter out.  
          
"We'll just have to wait to find out." I told her.

No one's POV:  
          
Once everyone came to the guild including Mest and Gildarts arrived, Master Makarov started to speak. " Attention everyone I'd like to give you good news."  
          
"Just tell us Gramps!" Natsu yelled loudly.  
          
"As I was about to say we have a new member for our guild. Please introduce yourself child." Makarov said to everyone.  
          
Luke sighed as Makarov told him to introduce himself to everyone. "I'm Luke Heartfilia, my magic is sometime I rather not say."

Levy's POV:  
          
"Y-YOUR THE GUY I SAW LUCY WITH YESTERDAY!!" I yelled out as Lucy and the guy now known as Luke came towards.  
          
"One, Ouch and two she's my twin sister so yeah it's kind of obvious that you'd see me with her." He said in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
          
"Enough of your sarcasm Luke we have to tell my team." Lucy said.  
          
"What do you have to tell team Natsu, Luce?" I asked her.  
          
"Oh? Just that i'm quitting team Natsu and teaming up with my little brother." Lucy said with ease. I just looked at Lucy as well as everyone else became quiet.

Lucy's POV:  
          
Oh great. Now the guild is quiet! What did I do wrong? I feel like screaming to get someone to say something.  
         
"Sis are you done with your inner monologue yet or are you just going to yell at yourself in the head." My brother said as if he was reading my mind.  
          
"I thinks so brother." I told Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I realize they are twins and they are the same age. I belatedly realized I put that in.


	8. The Talk and Naming the Team

Natsu's POV:  
          
"W-What Luce is leaving are team!?" I screamed out loud.  
          
"Yes Natsu I am but it's not forever." Luce told me.  
          
"B-but Luce why?" I whined softly.  
          
"If it makes you feel better it's only because I don't know anyone here." Luke the new guild member said.  
          
"But couldn't you just get to know them?" I tilted my head as I asked.  
          
"He could Natsu but he as some trust issues that's why I'm leaving the team for now." Luce explained to me.  
          
"I don't get it." I mumbled.  
          
"It means it takes me a long time to trust someone. It can sometimes range from months or years," Luke told me.  
          
"Months or years!? Is that even possible?" I screamed my questions.  
          
"Natsu it's because he doesn't know anyone besides it's a normal thing to be weary of people you don't know of." Luce explained to me.

Luke's POV:   
          
"Plus I can't help it if I have trust issues.....Geez." I mutter loud enough for everyone to here."  
          
"F-fine but whose going my partner now?" Natsu asked my sister.  
          
"Well how about you ask Lisanna." Lucy said with the look that said she shipped them together. She glanced at me and said. "you shut up."  
          
Before some weird short white haired girl said anything I yelled to Lucy. "No I will never shut up!"  
          
"I don't understand you didn't say anything." The girl with short white hair said to us.  
          
"I have to agree with Lisanna on this one." Gray said in the same confusion that the girl now known as Lisanna said.  
          
Lucy and I looked at each other and chimed "It's a twin thing~"

Lucy's POV:  
          
"Oh! We still need to name our team!" I screamed at Luke.  
          
"Ow my ears." Luke pouted at me. "I guess your right though." He mumbled afterwords.  
          
I giggled. "Sorry Luke I didn't mean to hurt your ears."  
          
Luke pouted more at me. "Why are you giggling about it?"  
          
"I'm sorry your just cute like a little puppy~" I cooed.  
          
Before my brother could whine at me Master Makarov walked towards us and asked. "Have you thought of a team name yet."  
          
Luke and I looked at each other and having an internal debate with each other before we both spoke the name we agreed on "Call us Team Silver Shadow."


	9. Picking The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter the format is going to change into my current writing style. Thought I should tell you all.

Laxus' POV:  
         
"Oi Laxus my boy I want you and your team to a company Lucy and Luke on their first team mission!" I heard my gramps yell at me.  
         
"Oi why does it have to be my team and not Team Natsu old man!?" I yelled back at him.  
          
"Because they are too destructive! Now just do it!" He yelled at me again.  
          
I grumbled knowing he wouldn't let me of the hook if I didn't go. "Fine you stupid old man."  
          
I heard Freed chuckle at my dismay. "You know it my be interesting Laxus-sama."  
          
"Shut up Freed....I guess your right." I mumbled and I could just feel him smiling at me with that knowing smirk of his.

Lucy's POV:  
         
"What mission did you pick?" I asked Luke.  
          
"The one that says take out a dark guild." He mumbled at me  
          
"W-we might want to ask the Master before we can get it excepted." I told him.  
          
"Alright Sis also here." He said handing me a silver necklace and bracelet.  
          
I took them and put them on. "Thank you~ Now I'll be able to fight on par with you."

Luke's POV:  
          
We walked up to the Master as he was about to drink some alcohol. "Um master could we take this mission?" I asked.  
          
"Of course you can knowing both of you, you'll complete it in no time but since this is your first mission together you must bring the Raijinshu with you." The Master explained to my sister and me.  
          
"We have no objections to that." My sister stated as I nodded my head in agreement.


End file.
